prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Music
A list of all the insert songs, OPs, and EDs in Kiratto Pri☆Chan (in the order of episode debut). Please note that some OPs and EDs may also be insert songs. Singers * Coco Hayashi * Miyu Kubota * Yuu Serizawa * Yuuki Wakai * Nanami Atsugi * Yuuka Morishima * Suzuko Mimori * Wa-Suta * Himika Akaneya * Sora Tokui * Rico Sasaki OPs and EDs Season 1 First OP and ED * OP: Kiratto Start (Episode 01 - Episode 26) * ED: Pretty☆Channel '(Episode 01- Episode 26) Second OP and ED * OP: 'Go! Up! Stardom! (Episode 27 - Episode 39) * ED: KIRA KIRA Hologram (Episode 27 - Episode 39) Third OP and ED * OP: never-ending!! (Episode 40 - Episode 51) * ED: SHINING FLOWER (Episode 40 - Episode 51) Season 2 Fourth OP and ED * OP: Diamond Smile (Episode 52 - Episode 77) * ED: Rock–Paper–Scissors Kiratto! Pri☆Chan (Episode 52 - Episode 77) Fifth OP and ED * OP: Kiralist[[Kiralist・Jewelist|・'Jewelist']]' '(Episode 78 - ????) * ED: Brand New Girls '(Episode 78 - ????) Insert Songs Season 1 * 'Ready・Action! - (Episode 01), (Episode 02), (Episode 05), (Episode 08), (Episode 09), (Episode 11), (Episode 12), (Episode 13), (Episode 30) * One・Two・Sweets - (Episode 03), (Episode 04), (Episode 05), (Episode 12), (Episode 21), (Episode 26) * Kiratto Start - (Episode 03), (Episode 04), (Episode 05), (Episode 06), (Episode 07), (Episode 08), (Episode 09), (Episode 10), (Episode 11), (Episode 13), (Episode 14), (Episode 16), (Episode 17), (Episode 18), (Episode 19), (Episode 20), (Episode 21), (Episode 22), (Episode 23), (Episode 25), (Episode 27), (Episode 31), (Episode 32), (Episode 33), (Episode 36), (Episode 38), (Episode 40), (Episode 41), (Episode 42), (Episode 43), (Episode 47), (Episode 50) * Love Love Sensor - (Episode 06), (Episode 07), (Episode 12), (Episode 20), (Episode 26), (Episode 41) * Play Sound☆ - (Episode 09), (Episode 10), (Episode 12), (Episode 13), (Episode 14), (Episode 18), (Episode 22), (Episode 30) * Sparkling Awakening☆Reincarnation - (Episode 15), (Episode 16), (Episode 20), (Episode 26) * SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL - (Episode 17), (Episode 18), (Episode 19), (Episode 23), (Episode 27), (Episode 28), (Episode 30), (Episode 31), (Episode 44), (Episode 48), (Episode 49) * COMETIC SILHOUETTE ' - (Episode 24), (Episode 25), (Episode 27), (Episode 30), (Episode 33), (Episode 48) * 'Fortune・Carat - (Episode 28), (Episode 29), (Episode 35), (Episode 45), (Episode 50) * Maiden Attention Please- (Episode 32), (Episode 34), (Episode 38), (Episode 39), (Episode 42), (Episode 43), (Episode 47), (Episode 48), (Episode 50), (Episode 51) * Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL - (Episode 36), (Episode 37), (Episode 38), (Episode 39), (Episode 40), (Episode 47), (Episode 48), (Episode 51) * Perfect・Finale - (Episode 46), (Episode 50) Season 2 * TOKIMEKI Heart・Jewel♪ - (Episode 52), (Episode 54), (Episode 64) * Happy Star Cute Hymn - (Episode 53), (Episode 56), (Episode 57), (Episode 67), (Episode 70) * Diamond Smile - (Episode 54), (Episode 55), (Episode 58), (Episode 59), (Episode 63), (Episode 64), (Episode 66), (Episode 67), (Episode 68), (Episode 70), (Episode 72), (Episode 73), (Episode 74), (Episode 80), (Episode 82), (Episode 86), (Episode 87), (Episode 88), (Episode 89), (Episode 92), (Episode 95) * SuSuSuSu Genius Smile - (Episode 55 (cameo)) * SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL - (Episode 55), (Episode 60) * Dream Colored Energy - (Episode 58), (Episode 59), (Episode 70), (Episode 83) * Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL - (Episode 61), (Episode 62) * Space! Spices! Spectacular! - (Episode 63), (Episode 64), (Episode 70) * Cutie・Breakin' - (Episode 65), (Episode 67), (Episode 70), (Episode 82). (Episode 85) * Maiden Attention Please - (Episode 66), (Episode 69) * Individual・Jewel - (Episode 68), (Episode 69), (Episode 72), (Episode 90), (Episode 94) * Emotional Sparkles - (Episode 71), (Episode 72), (Episode 75), (Episode 87) * My Secret heArtbeats - (Episode 73), (Episode 74), (Episode 82) * [[Friend Password|'Friend Password']]' '- (Episode 77), (Episode 78), (Episode 89), (Episode 90) * [[Fortune・Carat|'Fortune・Carat']]' '- (Episode 79), (Episode 80), (Episode 82), (Episode 90) * [[La La Meltic StAr|'La La Meltic StAr']]' '- (Episode 81), (Episode 90), (Episode 92) * [[Rocket Heart|'Rocket Heart']] - (Episode 84), (Episode 90), (Episode 95) * [[Heroine's Drama|'Heroine's Drama']] - (Episode 86) * [[Strong! Twintails|'Strong! Twintails']] - (Episode 88), (Episode 91) * [[Heart♥Colors♥of Various Dreams|'Heart♥Colors♥of Various Dreams']]' '- (Episode 91), (Episode 92), (Episode 96) * [[Friend Password|'Friend Password ~Another World~']]' '- (Episode 93), (Episode 94), (Episode 95) Arcade Exclusive Songs * Sparkling Pri☆Chan World * Let's Pri☆Сhan * Splash Splash☆Go and Go! * Influencer * Forever Friends ~A Miracle of a 1/74 Billion Chance~ * LOVE Machine * SuSuSuSu Genius Smile * Miracle☆Kiratts Christmas Medley * Brand New Happiness * U.S.A. * Chocolate Tea with Heart * Happy Picnic * Thank You, I'm Sorry, See You Tomorrow * Ring Ring♪ GaraFaLand * Regular Pri☆Chan Yattemita! * Only My Jewel Coord * Make it! * GoGo! PriPara Life * Summer Festival Physical Releases CD Singles Opening * Kiratto Start * Go! Up! Stardom! * never-ending!! * Diamond Smile (Single) * Kiralist・Jewelist Ending * Pretty☆Channel * KIRA KIRA Hologram * SHINING FLOWER Mini Album * Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~1st Channel~ * Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~2nd Channel~ * GAME Pri☆Chan Music Collection Vol. 1 * Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Music Collection * Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~Ring Marry・Daia Channel~ * GAME Pri☆Chan Music Collection Vol. 2 * Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~Miracle☆Kiratts Channel~ * Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~Meltic StAr Channel~ Gallery CD Singles Opening 5P5gdGEr8mQ.jpg|Kiratto Start Go Up Stardom Single Limited.jpg|Go! Up! Stardom! Never-ending!! CDDVD.jpg|never-ending!! Diamond Smile Album.jpg|Diamond Smile Share the light Album Cover.png|Kiralist・Jewelist Ending Product 1027663.jpg|Pretty☆Channel GIRLS, BE AMBITIOUS! CD Only.jpg|KIRA KIRA Hologram Product 1030635.jpg|SHINING FLOWER Mini Album Anime SongCollectionMiracle.JPG|Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~1st Channel~ (Miracle☆Kiratts ver.) SongCollectionMeltic.JPG|Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~1st Channel~ (Meltic StAr ver.) Kiratto PriChan Song Collection 2nd Channel.png|Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~2nd Channel~ Kiratto PriChan Music Collection Cover.png|Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Music Collection Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~Ring Marry Daia Channel~.jpg|Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~Ring Marry・Daia Channel~ Kiratto PriChan Song Collection Miracle Kiratts Channel.png|Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~Miracle☆Kiratts Channel~ Kiratto PriChan Song Collection Meltic StAr Channel.png|Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~Meltic StAr Channel~ Game D5D8 1CU0AEke9m.jpg|GAME Pri☆Chan Music Collection Vol. 1 IMG 20190822 202601.jpg|GAME Pri☆Chan Music Collection Vol. 2 Category:Music Category:Insert Song Category:OPs and EDs Category:Anime Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan